Die Augendiebin - Teil 1
nächster Teil Die Augendiebin - Teil 2 „Lauf!“ Dieses eine Wort beherrschte all meine Gedanken. Leise wiederholte ich ihn bei jedem Schritt, den ich tat. Meine Lungen brannten, jeder Atemzug schmerzte. Ich sah mich um. Wo verdammt könnte ich mich hier verstecken? Wenn das so weiter geht, findet der mich noch. Ich stolperte. Was hatte ich mir eigentlich dabei gedacht am helllichten Tage hinauszugehen? „Alayne, du kannst mir nicht entfliehen, ich bekomme dich ja doch wieder!“ Kurz zu mir. Ich bin Alayne, 26 Jahre alt, ganze 1,63m groß, hab lange blauschwarze Locken und eisblaue Augen. Meine Erinnerungen an meine Vergangenheit sind kläglich und unregelmäßig. Das Einzige, an welches ich mich noch erinnerte, war, dass ich eine Schwester besaß, die mich immer schlug und in den Schatten stellte wo sie nur konnte. Ob sie noch lebt weiß ich nicht genau. Ebenfalls besaß ich zwei wunderbare Eltern... nein ehrlich, sie setzten mich mit sieben Jahren einfach aus und sagten mir ich solle allein zurecht kommen. Der Typ der mich gerade angesprochen hatte war mein Erzfeind. Besserwisser, Kampfmaschine, Klugscheißer, Muskelprotz, arroganter Kotzbrocken... und dabei verdammt gut aussehend. Er hatte gleichmäßig gebräunte Haut, matte metallfarbene Augen, graumeliertes Haar und deutliche sich abzeichnende Muskeln. Seine Züge waren grob, das Gesicht hasserfüllt. Wer konnte es ihm verübeln. Er war 32, somit wesentlich älter als ich und trotzdem jagte er mir bereits 15 Jahre hinterher und jedes Mal wo er mich zu haben schien entwischte ich wieder. Muss echt frustrierend für ihn sein, aber ich möchte mich definitiv nicht einkerkern lassen, nur, weil ich nach dem 'Codex Hammurapi' lebe. Das konnte er getrost vergessen. Nachdem meine Eltern mich ausgesetzt hatten fand mich ein recht alter Greis. Er brachte mich in die 'Unterwelt'. So nannten sie die Abwasserkanäle unter der Stadt. Er lehrte mich nach dem Codex zu leben welcher besagt 'Auge um Auge, Zahn um Zahn'. Die Stadträte waren skrupellose Kreaturen, eigentlich waren sie Menschen, aber kein Gottverdammter Mensch würde solche Schandtaten vollbringen! So schloss sie die Bruderschaft zusammen und lebten die Gesetze des Codex wieder auf. Aber natürlich, es gab nicht nur uns, die sie die 'Bösen' schimpften, es gab ja auch die 'Guten'. Ganz ehrlich, die waren nicht wesentlich besser als wir. Wir bestraften nach dem Codex, sie bestraften uns um 'Frieden' zu stiften. Die Meisten brachten sie einfach um, doch einige wenige ließen sie am Leben, folterten sie und hingen sie vor den Stadttoren auf... leckere Angelegenheit. Naja, was dazu führte, dass dieser Kotzbrocken mir wieder auf die Schliche gekommen war war recht einfach und unheimlich dumm von mir. Es war früh am morgen gewesen als ich mich hinausschlich um den Sonnenaufgang zu betrachten. Zu selten durfte ich die Sonne sehen. Die 'Unterwelt' erstickt echt jegliche Schönheit der Welt. Es war an jenem Morgen als ich sah, wie eine junge Frau, Mitte 20 dürfte sie gewesen sein, von jemanden aus den Schatten angegriffen wurde. Die Frau, sie war mir nicht mal unähnlich, wurde einfach niedergeschlagen und war tot... ja, sie war wirklich einfach so tot. Ich schlich näher heran um das Schauwerk zu betrachten, aber der Angreifer war einfach verschwunden. „Seltsame Sache!“ Ich murmelte vor mich hin und kniete mich neben die Leiche. Ihr Hinterkopf war zertrümmert aber kein Blut weit und breit. Die Waffe mit der das Opfer niedergestreckt worden war muss plump gewesen sein, ein Schläger vielleicht oder ein Stein. Ich drehte die Frau um sodass ich ihre Augen sehen konnte. Es waren ungewöhnliche Augen, noch nie hatte ich dergleichen gesehen. Ihre Augen waren Bernstein-Orange und funkelten mich gerade zu an. Ich liebte Augen. In meinem 'Zimmer', es war mehr ein Leichenkeller als alles andere, stapelten sich hunderte von Augenpaaren. Ich zerrte an meiner Messerschneide und versuchte meinen Dolch hinaus zu bekommen. Um mich herum blieb alles still, ein gutes Zeichen für eine Augendiebin wie mich. Sorgfältig trennte ich die Nervenbahnen durch, ich hatte es mittlerweile schon so viele male gemacht, dass mir das locker von der Hand ging, und entnahm der Frau ihre ach so tollen Augen. Damit nicht auffiel, dass ihre Augen fehlten drehte ich sie wieder auf den Bauch und packte meinen Dolch und die Augen sorgfältig weg. Den Dolch zurück in die Schneide, die Augen in ein Leinentuch unter mein Gewand. Ich stellte mich auf und schlenderte davon... zu unvorsichtig. Der Angreifer war zurück gekommen und war niemand anderes als Cetyn Talea, mein Erzfeind! „So sieht man sich wieder Alayne!“ Das war anscheinend echt das einzige was er mir nach all den Jahren zu sagen hatte, aber gut, wenn er es so haben wollte, dann bitte. Ich spannte meine Muskeln an und lief los. Ich hörte immer wieder neben mir etwas knallen, womöglich Steine die auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster aufschlugen, traute mich aber nicht mich umzuwenden. Ich konnte gerade zu spüren wie er hinter mir her rannte, seine langen kräftigen Arme nach mir ausstreckte. Alles was ich denken konnte war in diesem Moment: „Lauf!“ Ich bog in eine schmale Gasse ein in der Hoffnung ihn abschütteln zu können. Zu spät bemerkte ich, dass ich in eine Sackgasse gelaufen war und somit Cetyn hoffnungslos ausgeliefert war. Immerhin hatte ich so Zeit ihn genauer zu betrachten. Seine Muskeln spielten bei jeder seiner Bewegungen, die matten Augen waren vor Wut rot angelaufen. Er kam schnell näher, so schnell, dass ich dachte er würde in die Wand rennen wenn ich auswich, aber irgendwie konnte ich mich nicht bewegen. Gebannt starrte ich diesen Mann an, der auf mich zu rannte. Auf seinen Narben übersäten Oberkörper, sein vor Wut verzerrtes Gesicht und seine rot angelaufenen Augen. Wären sie nicht rot wären sie sicher wunderschön. Ich verlor mich bei seinem Anblick in wilden Fantasien, konnte einfach nicht von ihm ablassen. Gleich darauf bereute ich es. Er war wirklich zu schnell gewesen, konnte nicht bremsen und knallte in mich hinein. Mit seinen 1,92 und einem Muskelbepackten Körper war er nicht gerade ein Fliegengewicht, ganz im Gegensatz zu mir. Es fühlte sich für mich an als wäre eine Elefantenherde über mich hinweg getrampelt. Ich stöhnte aufgrund des Aufpralls und versuchte mich zu befreien, jedoch drückte er mich gegen die Wand und ließ nicht locker. Es fühlte sich so unwahrscheinlich gut an. Seine starken Muskeln auf mir, sein unregelmäßiger Herzschlag. Ich schloss meine Augen und genoss seine Nähe. Erst jetzt wurde mir klar, dass das mein Feind war. Und ich klimperte gerade ernsthaft mit meinen langen Wimpern. Igitt! Er schien genauso irritiert wie ich zu sein, denn er lockerte seinen Griff. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit und entwand mich ihm. Ich nutzte den einzigen Ausweg den es für mich gab und schlüpfte unter seinen langen Beinen ins Freie, in meine Freiheit. Ich hörte wie er hinter mir zu fluchen begann und sich wutentbrannt zu mir umkehrte. Ein weiteres Mal konnte er mir nur hinterhersehen. Meinen wunderschönen Arsch betrachten. Ich musste mich gerade dazu zwingen nicht zurück zu blicken, in das Wutverzerrte Gesicht, die hasserfüllten Augen, welche mich umgebracht hätten wenn Augen töten könnten. Zum Glück konnten sie dieses nicht. Noch besser, ich konnte meine Beute von vorhin behalten und war ein weiteres Mal meinem Widersacher entflohen. Mittlerweile dürfte es Zehn zu Eins für mich stehen, wenn man mitzählen würde. Ich lachte herzhaft aus mir heraus und verschwand an einer unbewachten Stelle in die 'Unterwelt'. Kategorie:Freie Arbeiten Kategorie:Längere Geschichten Kategorie:Lady Elizabeth Annemary Kategorie:Eliza Mia